No More Resentments
by Demonddancer
Summary: this is basically a one shot that may go further...in the far future. After failing to defeat the nirvosh Anenome is over stressed, domonic takes her away from it all, but how far can they go with reality right in their faces? o.0


No More Resentments

_A/N: Recently I stumble upon Eureka seven and became obsessed! This is basically Dominic seeing what the medication is doing t o anemone and he takes her out on the town for a little bit. I will get back to my other stories but maybe later on I'll add more because I really like this pairing._

_Timeline: if you need to know this is when anemone was Dewey's little trophy that would fight the __Coralians_

_Disclaimer: if this wonderful show was mine and this pairing my own then the show would be about them and not eureka and Renton._

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Anemone hollered as she punched her pillow repeatedly.

"Anemone clam down!' Domonic commanded her in a soft voice. He watched her beat herself up. "We all have had failed missions. You'll get the Narvish from the Gekkostate, its just a matter of time." Domonic tried to comfort her.

"TheEnd failed me!" Anemone cursed as her fat bowling ball of a pet hid in the corner of the orange room which was actually a large white room with a large windowish wall that view theEnd which was the lfo that she piloted. The only furnisher in the room was an oval shaped bed in the middle of the room. Along side that was a makeshift table.

"Please calm down." Domonic pleaded it hurt him to see her go insane over the little things. He made his way from the door way and into the room. He no longer feared for his safety. He took a deep breath as he readied for Anemone's attacking blows.

"IT'S NOT RIGHT, THEY SHOULD HAVE DIED!!!" Anemone shouted she was now kicking her feet up and down like a little kid having a temper tantrum.

"Anemone clam down!" Domonic ordered this time instead of asking. He now had pinned her to her bed. He stood on her one side while his hand pressed along her other side. She looked at him with her neon-purple eyes they had tears at the brim treating to fall but she was too strong for that. He leaned in closer so that his breath was hot on her face.

"I'm going to kill them." Anemone let a sly smile cross her face as she heard a knocking on the door. She sprang up knocking her metal hair pins into Domonic's face; she kicked him in the stomach when he didn't move sending him flying cross the room.

Anemone quickly sprang to her feet with a smile on her face as she ran to the door while it swooshed open. She frowned to see that it was just one of Dewey's children who was holding a plate of food for her. She had a smug smile to Anemone's disappointment, and stifled a snicker as Domonic slowly pulled himself to his feet after being smashed across the room. The girl left and anemone gave the plate of food a poisons look.

"Anemone come and eat something." Domonic pleaded as he pinched the height of his nose trying to stop his nose bleed. She hadn't eaten anything since her last battle with the Nirvosh three days ago. She was probably on another one of her hunger strikes that she went on after a failed mission. This was her second.

"They drugged it again." Anemone said solemn as she took the plate and put it on the floor. Her fat pet came over to the dish and began to eat away at the dish. Anemone laughed as her pet began to wobble around the floor drunkenly. "You see." Anemone took a seat on her bed next to Domonic.

"They don't even try to hide it anymore and they have that needle as if they want you to inject me on top of all the medication that is lased in the food. They want me to have an overdose don't they?" anemone lay on her back and moved her feet in the air like she was on a bicycle.

"Dewey ordered an upage on your dose." Dominic sighed as he wiped the last of the dried blood from his lips.

"I'm not taking it." Anemone finally said as she sat up. She picked up her fat pet and looked at it face to face. "Was that good? You're going to sleep like a brick tonight." Anemone laughed as Gulliver tried to lick her face.

"How about if I busted you out of here and we get some real food?" Dominic said with a sparkle in his eye.

"What if Dewey was to come in my abstance?" Anemone said getting mad about his idea the medication they had her on was making her unstable and she was going to have another one of her outburst. It would be directed at Dominic, her normal victim just because he was there. She would beat herself up for this later but she needed to vent even if it was at the only person who made her feel worth anything no matter what happened.

"He always gives a two day notice, so that we may clean the ship from top to bottom." Domonic smiled he could see that anemone wanted a fight but he wasn't going to let her hurt him. He turned away from her and looked at theEnd through the viewing window. He wondered how the open room didn't make her nuts but then he remembered the look to her eyes. The neon-purple eyes hollow of emotion with a blood red line that strikes across the iris. It used to go around her pupil till the medication took over all her functioning skills.

"That means nothing! He might want to come and surprise me!" Anemone said gleefully lost in false hope.

"Well if you want real food that isn't drugged I'm going into the town if you want to come then grab your shoes and a coat and well go." Domonic smiled as he paused at the door hoping she will come with him.

"Wait!" he had opened the door as she called out to him. "Me and Gulliver are going." She smiled as she slipped on her red stiletto heals and picked her bowling ball of a fat pet and put him on her shoulder. Domonic cringed just thinking about how heavy her pet is.

They headed to the ship bay as Domonic typed in the codes for his cargo ship and took off. The two of them laughed as they landed and got in Domonic's motor bike that had a loud clanky engine. (thank Renton) anemone hung onto his waist as they sped down the streets all along the roads people would point, smile and wave to the two of them. It's only natural because Anemone was 'the princess that was to save them all from the evil Coralians.'

They arrived at a small café where they ordered sandwiches and laughed about life. They talked randomly about what life would be like with out having to kill or her being forcefully drugged up. They chatted about how bad the ships food was and now anemone knew why he was forever going away from the ship to eat.

As they arrived back at the ship the sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful shade of orange with yellow clouds and a faint purple horizon. They entered the ship that they had been staying at laughing with high sprits. For once in a long while Anemone was truly happy. (If you normally read my stuff you know what is next to come. - . )

"Domonic get Anemone ready for combat we are to send out the Ageha Squad and TheEnd are to go out in an hour and a half. There have been sitings of more Coralians." One of Dewey's children stated not noticing Anenome hidding behind Domonic in fear of what would happen to her if she was caught out of her room.

"Right away." Domonic sluited even though it was unnessicary, he only did so that when the child passed him by they would not see Anenome who was now inbetween Domonic and the corridor wall. The child began walking as domonic exhailed. It looked back and gave a cocky grin.

"Don't forget to give her the highest amount of medication we will be monitoring its profomence. You're going to have to inject her because she did not eat it." Domonic sighed as the child walked away.

Domonic took Anenome's hand and led her to her room. On her bed was her black battle suit and a needle with that was filled with red liquide. It was a dark maroon compaired to its normal color probally because of all the medication jambed in the one small tube. Domonic didn't look into Anenome's eyes as he injected her in the hole in her neck. He instantly notice her additude from sad and salom to insainly happy to a battle hungry, fight psycopath.

"I will leave the room so that you may change. I will wait out her and escourt you to the bridge as soon as you're done." Dominic said as the perfect soilder would, beating himself up with every word. It was hell for him to see her go through this, but it had to be done, it was after all Dewey's orders.

Dominic watched Anenome fight in fear. She scared him with her intebse need for blood. Screaming orders at theEnd. Dominic looked away and went to his corders it was too much for him to bear. He was on a search for Anenome's replacement. Dewy asked him every time they encountered one another, but Dominic's answer was always the same. He was still looking.

He had seen first hand how all this medication had done to her. He wanted to help her, but to so that would be to get her a replacement, someone who hasn't lost their mind due to the constant drugging. So he watched her tear herself apart,. He felt guilty that he could save her, but he didn't . He didn't want someone else to be added to this torture. It would probally hurt her pride more if she was taken away from all the action anyway.

When Anenome came back after her battle she was beaming as blood dripped down her nose. She was reacting to the overdose but she had succeded in her mission so the headach she had was nothing. Dominic quietly treated her as she chattered on about the fear in the face of sivilions and how she had done good and Dewey should be proud.

Dominic lay in his bed wondering what her could do to save her. There was nothing but get her a replacement, but if she ever found out he was assigned to take her out of commision she would never speak to him again and that was almost as unbearable as a tought as her insatiy.

The next day Dominic readied her for another battle. She kicked and screamed complaining that her head hurt and the she didn't want to. He help the needle in his hand feeling discused at the way her eyes lit up.

"Give it to me and then I can do good. I will make Dewy happy." Her eyes glazed over as if she had taken the medication. Dominic winced as he took the needle and jambed it in his own neck. Anenome store wide-eyed in fear.

"Why did you do that stupid? I needed that? What is wrong with y-" Anenome shouted over him.

The room went dark and Dominic felt the cold ground hit his body, or did he hit it? He was in a state of confussion not sure what was going on. All he could do was mouth the words. "I'm freeing you."

Domonic woke up to the steady beating of a machine with a tube in his arm. His eyes fluttereted open as he saw Anenome with dark circles under her eyes. She lookes like she had not slept in days. He felt a tight squeez on his hand as she gave him a death grip as if she would let go then he would leave her forever. (not like the titanic)

"Doctor he seams to be waking up." A nurse in the corner said. Anenome quickly looked at his face in desperation. Domonic reached his arm out to her placing his free hand on her face. Even through all the tierdness and wiryness she still looked beautiful. She held his hand to her face. His hand felt like led and he droped it to his side in a grown.

"I'm sorry." She said as tears spilled from her eyes. Domonic coughed what he wanted to be a light chuckel. More worry filled her eyes.

"Its not your fault." He said in a horse voice that was not his own. The doctor came in and barked orders to the nurses as Anenome looked out of place and fearful that she would be kicked out.

The comotion ended shortly and the two of them were left alone again. With more strengh Domonic tried to sit up. But Anenome kept him down with her hand and a gental character that didn't fit her normal insain nature.

"You tried to save me." Anenome finally said breaking the accward silence. "I don't desever to be saved." She looked down. Domonic frowned he tried to imagine the anguish that must have filled her head as she saw him lying there.

"Dewy has me looking for your replacement." He said. It was at the tip of his mind, something he never wanted to say.

"I knew it. I'm not good enough." She looked down on herself even more. "Why haven't you found someone yet?" She asked.

"No, its not that. I can't justify putting anyone else through the hell you've been through and no one else will know what to do as well as you." He smiled mentally slapping himself.

"I failed to many times that's why I'm to be replaced." Anenome felt the blame of the world.

"Do you remember the test that they did on you so that you would be able to pilot theEnd?" Domonic asked her.

"No." She looked at him curious.

"Dewy has taken the refugee girls from the ages of 13 to 15. I don't know why they all have to be girls and in the age range. But its horrible the exsperiments that they do. The medication that they enject and these girls are helpless.They had lost their families to the war and Dewy acts as that is a reasson to treat them like shit. But they're human and no one deserves to go through that." He said shaking his head.

"All I know is that out of five girls I was the only one strong enough to withstand the testing." Anenome said with some small sliver of pride. That soon died as she looked at the remorse in Domonic's eyes.

"Please forgive me for not saving you." He pleaded.

"What do you mean?" She asked not sure what he was getting at.

"I could stop it all, the headaches the feeling of failure, the insainty." He stroked her hand thinking that it might help in the slightest.

"If it means someone else has to suffer through what I have, I don't want you to find a replacement. Let me do this and prove I'm worth something. I'll take the medication but I will appologize for my behavior on it. I feel horrable about all the pain I put you through." Anenome sighed. She looked out the window finding interest in the swaying of the tree branches.

"The war should be ending soon and at the end of this there is a question that I am going to ask you and I hope you say yes." Domonic said with a sheepish blush.

"What ever you want me to do, its done." Anenome said with a large grin.

"Et-hem." A voice in the door way said making them both blush and drop hands. " I hope I am not intruding on some sort of moment." Dewy said.

"No sir!" Dominic said attempting a salute but was unable to move his arm.

"At ease. You don't need to be formal when you have those iv's in your arm. But I do want to know what happened." He said with his crooked grin.

"It was my fault I messed up again and I need to be punished." Anenome said as she stood up facing Dewy. She didn't want Domonic to get hurt any more than he had.

"My, this is a problem. Anenome can you please go get me and Domonic a drink. I would like a word alone with him." He said with a fake sweetness.

"um…sure. Any spacific request?" She said stalling for time.

"No, here is some change I think there is a machine by the elevator." He said handing her several coins. He took a seat as she took a last glanceand blew Domonic and air kiss making him blush.

"Why did you take her off the ship and take her medication?" He asked as a fire burned in his eyes.

"Permission to speak freely and off the record?" Domonic asked.

"Permission granted." He smiled his white teeth at him but in the florencent light his grin looked crooked.

"To be honest I think she can fight with out it. Or maybe lowereing her dose. The after effect from a battle is enough stress that she wont have very long to live from." Domonic said this was his time to plead with Dewy to help Anenome.

"I have not seen this." He sais smoothly.

"That is because she bites her lip and smiles when your around. She is excited to see you and wants you to approve of her. She looks to you as the father that was wipped from her memory." Domonic said his voice growing louder. He ignored the steady clicking of the heals in the hallway as Anenome approched the room.

"You haven't told her about her past have you?" He asked. "I know you talk to her a lot and I know you tell her things she shouldn't know. You are growing a dangerous attachment to her and I think I might have to relocate you." Dewy warned.

"I haven't told her more than she needs to know. Besides she gets ready to fight when I ask her. I can control her." Domonic pleaded thinking if he talked about Anenome as if she was just a tool and not the girl he sees her as.

"That maybe true but your attachment has clouded your judgement. You no longer see her as a tool and you no longer can bark orders at her. You have become soft. I put you on my team because you were the youngest in your class to get such a high ranking. You now see her as a girl and your personal feelings are something that you can not show or you will be relocated." Dewy said giving him a warning.

"Thankyou sir I will not let you down." Domonic said in defeat.

"By the way you are not to tell her of this or anything of her family before her exsperimentation. Or of her replacement that you have been reluctant to find. If you do not find one soon I will." Dewy put on his hat and stepped out of the room where a frozen stiff Anenome stood.

"Good night Anenome, try and get some sleep and don't worry too much about Dominic the doctors asure me he will be back in comission really soon." He smiled at her.

"Yes Dewy." She said with no emotion in her voice. She went in the room and handed Domonic his soda and took her seat that she had clamied next to Domonic's bed. They did not talk for a long time. Just stairing at each other and random objects eventually the night nurse came in to tell Anenome that she had to go home.

"I'm sorry mame I will not be leaving his side." She said sweetly.

"You have to go unless you are an immediate family member or his wife." She smiled happily sure to get ride of the insaine girl that questioned everything they did to him as they tried to treat him.

"Well that is okay because she is my fiance." Domonic smiled as Anenome knodded not sure what she was agreeing to.

"Oh, well congradulations." She smiled and cursed as soon as she left the room.

"What does that mean?" Anenome asked innocently.

"It means that I intend to marry you and spend my life with you." He smiled as he stoked her pale cheek. Anenome couldn't say anything but smile. No matter how much she screwed up he would always love her and that made her feel a warmth in her chest.

The next morning Dominic wasn't sure how he had been found with Anenome next to him in his bed looking a peacefull as a sleeping child. He smiled as he stoked her long pink hair breathing in her strawberry sent thinking he was the luckest man in the world. He smiled to himself as he kissed her sleeping form.She sifted her wieght and smiled as she pecked him on the cheek. He instantly turned red and smiled.

"Good morning." She smiled; she was acting so unlike the Anemone that he knew. He mentally laughed and smiled thinking about how her not being medicated every five seconds makes her calm and at peace.

"Hey you." He smiled as she stood up and walked over to the window to stretch. She was still in her white dress with the pink and red stripes that swooped out on the ends making her look like a bell.

The nurse came into the room and smiled at the two of them. She picked up his chart and started to make marks scratching down things on the silver clipboard. She walked over and changed the fluid going into his arm.

"They have you lined up for a therapy session due to your over dose but because Coronal Dewy told me that it was an accident during a struggle I took you off the list." She smiled as if Dewy and him were close friends. She took move notes and checked the other monitors as Anemone store out the window avoiding eye contact as if something had happened in between the two of them while he was knocked out with narcotics.

"You're lucky Mr. Dominic this young lady hasn't left your side yet. I say keep a tight hold on this pretty girl." Again she smiled a smile full of falseness. "Are the two of you in the service?" She asked inquiring about their closeness.

"Yes." Anemone said turning around flashing a smile, no medication was doing wonders for her.

"I've seen your face before…have we met?" She asked trying to form polite conversation with Anemone.

"Well I am the pilot of theEnd, and the leader of the Ageha Squad." She smiled proudly. "And he is my comanding officer." She said as she smiled looking at Domonic.

"Wow that's really amazing!" The nurse said excitedly.

"It is." Anemone smiled as she walked over to Dominic's bedside and sat on the edge of his bed.

"You both look so young. I'm amazed." She said as she left the room in wonderment.

"See not everyone thinks you're worthless." Dominic said playfully punching her in the arm.

"Well the voice of others don't count there is only one opinion that I care about." She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her rubbing it up and down her shoulder. He kissed her cheek as she blushed. A knock came at the door as the same member of the Ageha Squad stood in the doorway.

"Domonic you will be leaving the hospital later tonight and Anenome will accompiony you then due to Dewy's request that she watches over your progress. I am here to inform you that none of this public display will be aloud on the ship. This is a warning and any disobaying will result in your relocation. Is this understood?" She said coldly.

"Yes." Domonic said letting go of Anenome as she took a step away from him.

"Things are to stay professional and that is all." The child said with a sly look. Without looking back she turned away leaving the two in yet another acweird silence. (has anyone been counting I think this is number 5 or 8 some where in there.)

_(A/N: __okay that's all im doing now…I have a habbit of not knowing when to stop with a story so….yea if you want me to continue drop me an email or a review….other wise…)_

Dominic got reassigned leaving Anemone at the dance hall on her own, she resents loving him as she walks to the base in the mud splattering her white sparkling dress and then the whole treason thing, Anemone gets depressed….blah, blah, blah then the big finally and now the epilog to the story.

When the war was through Dominic still stayed in the military as he and Anemone shared an apartment, just the two of them. Anemone and Eureka became great friends and Anemone offended helped Eureka with her kids while Renton and Dominic helped people with the cleaning up after the war and provided aid where needed. After some time Anemone got pregnant and had a baby girl that she loved unconditionally, even though she thought that she did not deserve the right to raze a child. But as a constant reminder Demonic was always there for here and that she would never have to feel alone again.

Anemone and Eureka often got to go shopping and as a weird and ackweird family they whole group went many places and ate yummy foods doing things so that when they grew old they could say that they had a wonderful life. On late nights the weird family would stair up at the moon and be reminded of the time that the world was not so much of a nice place and appreciate the life they had even more.

THE END


End file.
